


Before I Loved You

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, bloodism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: A collection of short drabbles. Each month features a different pairing.January (001 to 031): Tom/Myrtle





	1. admire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

  _admire (verb): to regard with wonder_

* * *

 

Her eyes widened as she watched Tom Riddle walk up to the Sorting Hat. As the Hat was lowered onto his head, Myrtle Warren glanced around the Great Hall. While everyone was watching Tom, no one seemed to be interested in his Sorting. Her lips turned downward in a frown as she looked over at Professor Dumbledore. The man wore a frown as he watched Tom with narrowed eyes.

Myrtle's blue eyes narrowed as she watched the professor. Tom had told her about this man. Professor Dumbledore had visited Tom at the orphanage, telling him about magic and giving him a bag of money to purchase his school supplies before leaving – leaving Tom behind at that horrible place with those filthy muggles. Surely a man like Dumbledore knew what happened to magical children in some muggle households.

Children like them, Tom and Myrtle, weren't treated well. Myrtle didn't how  _ exactly _ how Tom was treated, but she knew her own treatment at the hands of her parents. Rowan Warren ignored his daughter, unless he had a bad day and needed to vent while Sally Warren called her daughter horrible names and said unforgivable things as she ordered Myrtle around. Then there were her siblings, Reed Warren followed in his father's example by ignoring his little sister and Willow Warren would watch her big sister with wide green eyes. Her hands curled into fits as she thought about her own family. She  _ hated _ them – with the exception of Willow and that was only because Willow hadn't done anything,  _ yet _ .

Returning her attention to Tom, Myrtle found herself admiring the way her friend held himself. He was seated on the three-legged stool with perfect pasture. Watching him, Myrtle thought back to his words on the Express.  _ Appearances mattered _ . Tom was determined to make an impression. And if Myrtle was  _ truly _ his friend, then she would follow in his example.

“Slytherin!” the Sorting Hat shouted.

Tom smirked as he took the Hat off, handing it to Professor Dumbledore before making his way to the Slytherin table. There was a half-hearted, polite applause.

Myrtle offered Tom a smile as he sat down.

Tom's eyes narrowed as he motioned to the empty seat on his left. That was her place – as long as she followed him.

Following Tom's placement in Slytherin, Dumbledore called out the next name as the Sorting Ceremony continued. Myrtle forced herself to maintain a calm outward appearance. She needed to act confident, like Tom. Nothing could change the nervousness she felt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	2. belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_belief (noun): an opinion or a conviction_

* * *

 

Myrtle received a cold welcome to Slytherin House. After she was Sorted there, she received the same polite applause as Tom and she took her seat on his left side. As she ate and talked with Tom, Myrtle was aware of someone staring at her. When she looked over her shoulder at the Staff Table, she found it was Professor Dumbledore. Her blue eyes narrowed before she returned her attention to Tom.

While their new Housemates were polite in the Great Hall in front of the other Houses and the staff, they were cold in the privacy of the Slytherin Common Room. Several of the older students sneered at Tom and Myrtle, calling them  _ mudbloods _ . While Myrtle was unfamiliar with the word, she knew it was an insult. She made a note of the word, forming plans to look it up in the library. Tom said appearances were important, but Myrtle knew knowledge would be the key to their success.

In the following days, Tom and Myrtle grew accustom to Slytherin with hissed insults, glares, and a general cold and unwelcoming attitude. The reception of their new Housemates drove Myrtle closer to Tom. She was use to rejection from  _ muggles _ , but she thought – hopelessness, it turned out – that Hogwarts would be different. Hogwarts was supposed to an escape from muggles. 

It didn't work out that way.

Being at Hogwarts was like being back at home. Instead of being filled with unloving parents and ungrateful siblings, Myrtle was stuck dealing with pure-bloods and their beliefs. Apparently, Myrtle wasn't worthy of learning magic.

The more she learned about pure-bloods and their beliefs, the more Myrtle became motivated. She  _ was _ worthy of learning magic and attending Hogwarts. She was  _ just _ as good as them – if not better. Myrtle was filled with a desire to prove herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	3. choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_choice (noun): an act of selection_

* * *

 

Between the two of them, Tom and Myrtle quickly showed up their classmates. Tom had the magical proficiency and Myrtle knew the theory. In class, Tom was among the first to successfully cast the spell while Myrtle could answer any and all questions. Since their Housemates continued to shun them, they paired up in each class.

As their first year dragged on, Tom started to befriend his roommates. While they were far from friends, they spoke at mealtimes and in class. Abraxas Malfoy had started sitting next to Tom in the common room a few days into their second term. Myrtle watched from her seat on Tom's left side with narrowed eyes and a frown. She recognized Malfoy's actions. He wanted something, and he was trying to use for that.

Meanwhile, Myrtle had difficulty with her own roommates. None of them wanted anything to do with Myrtle. They stole her belongings, hiding them around the castle and making fun of her. As Tom befriend his roommates, Myrtle's started to change their behavior. They stopped stealing her belongings and hiding them, but they increased the amount they made fun of her. Myrtle tried to ignore them. While they were mean, they weren't as cruel as her parents.

With Tom being her only friend, Myrtle spent most of her time reading and practicing her spellwork. She was determined to show her Housemates up by being a better student than them. To do that, she need excellent marks in both theory and practical course work.

“You're wrist movement's wrong,” an older Ravenclaw student told her in the library one afternoon. She was pretty girl with pale skin, dark hair, and gray eyes.

Myrtle frowned, sending the older girl a confused look. It was a simple wand movement: a switch then a flick. The Levitation Charm was simple enough.

The Ravenclaw shook her head. “Your movements are too stern and rigid,” she explained. “Loose your grip and relax your wrist. You want to move your wand like it's an extension of your arm – it's a part of you.”

Thinking over the older girl's words, Myrtle decided to give her advice a try. It was the best advice she had all week about her spellwork.

Myrtle's eyes widened as she watched the feather raised higher and faster than any of her previous attempts.

The Ravenclaw laughed. “That's one of the secrets of magic,” she told Myrtle. “It's a part of you. If you treat as such and incorporate into your life then magic will come easier to you.”

Myrtle nodded, taking the older girl's words to heart. “I'm Myrtle,” she said, offering a small smile.

“I'm Vega Black,” the older girl said in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	4. determine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_determine (verb): to decide upon_

* * *

 

 

Before Myrtle knew, her first year had come to an end. It was a challenging year. She had to adjust to a new world while learning magic and trying to prove herself worthy. By Yule, most of her Housemates had transitioned from making fun of her and bullying her to ignoring her. Myrtle found she was happy to be ignored. These people didn't matter. It didn't matter what Professor Slughorn said.  _ Those people _ weren't her family. She didn't know who her family was, but it wasn't these people and it wasn't the people she was forced to return to for the summer holidays.

Myrtle had Tom, and he was enough.

Tom was her best friend – and her only friend. While Tom made other friends, Myrtle knew she was his closest friend. She was  _ his _ queen. He said so regularly. Honestly, she didn't know what that meant and she found that she didn't really care.

With her first year ending, that meant Myrtle was being forced to return to her parents' house for two months. The thought made her mad. Everyone would be happier if Myrtle could stay at Hogwarts for the summer. She didn't want to see her parents or her siblings, and they didn't want to see her.

As she finished packing her trunk, Myrtle ignored the piece of parchment on her desk. It was a letter for her parents that she opened the second Slughorn handed it to her. What her parents didn't know won't hurt them. No one needed to know that she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. That would be her little secret.

Grabbing the parchment, she crumpled into a ball. She smirked at the thought of her summer. Suddenly, it wasn't  _ so _ horrible. With the threat of her magic, everyone would avoid her for the eight weeks she was away from Hogwarts. Knowing her siblings, Myrtle would be able to some money out of them. If she saved enough then she might only have to visit for six weeks instead of eight. A room at The Leaky Caldron was two sickles a day and that included breakfast. She would only need twenty-eight sickles for a two week stay.

A sense of determination filled Myrtle with the thought. Six weeks won't be so bad. In fact, she could probably get her parents to pay for the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	5. enthralled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_enthralled (adjective): filled with wonder and delight_

* * *

 

After six weeks with the tender and loving care of her parents, Myrtle was thrilled to be back in the Wizarding World. Those six weeks – each and every one of those fourty-two days – was long and torturous. Having survived, Myrtle had no interest in returning to that place _ever_ again. In the end, Rowan and Sally Warren handed their daughter one hundred pounds as they dropped her off in London with her trunk.

“Don't you _ever_ come back, girl,” Rowan stated, his voice harsh.

“We're done with you and your kind,” Sally added.

The pair sped off without another word.

Myrtle watched until the taillights of the car disappeared before she spun on her heels. Holding her head up high, Myrtle retraced her footsteps to The Leaky Cauldron. It took her an hour, but she was able to find it. Myrtle smiled at the sight of the building. As she stepped inside, she smiling as she felt the wards. There was a rush of magic that embraced her – welcoming her.

Taking a quick glance around the pub, Myrtle headed to the brick wall that served as the entryway to Diagon Alley. She had to wait a half an hour until approached the wall. Watching closely, Myrtle tried to memorize the pattern. As quickly as she could, Myrtle entered Diagon Alley before the entryway closed. She smiled, eyeing the colorful shops and the people running around.

It was a short walk to Gringotts. With the hundred pounds in her pocket, Myrtle needed to convert it to galleons, sickles, and knuts and open a bank account. Myrtle didn't know what the conversion rates were, but she knew it had to be a lot of money.

Upon entering the bank, Myrtle glanced around before heading up to an available teller. Patiently, she waited for the goblin to finish his work and address her.

“How can Gringotts be of serve today, young witch?” the goblin asked with a sneer.

“I would like to open a bank account and make a deposit,” she answered.

The goblin wrote something down. “You will need to see Ironhammer,” he said. “He will be with you shortly.”

Myrtle nodded. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. Taking a quick glance around the bank, she spotted a waiting area off to the side. Without any better ideas, she headed over there to wait.

As she sat and waited, Myrtle took the money out of her trunk. She carefully counted each bill. There was a total of two hundred and seventy-four pounds. All in all, that was a good amount. It was all the money she managed to steal from her parents and her siblings over the last six weeks and her own savings. The idea of her money enthralled her, filling her with a sense of accomplishment.

Two hours later, Myrtle left the bank with a handful of sickles and a small fortune to her name. As she headed back to The Leaky Cauldron, Myrtle stopped and sent an owl to Tom, inviting him to come join her. She knew how Tom felt about the orphanage. He hated it there like she hated being with her parents.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	6. friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_friend (noun): a person attached to another by feelings of affection_

* * *

 

 

The day after Myrtle sent the owl, Tom showed up The Leaky Cauldron with his trunk. He came a little before seven, just as Myrtle entered the pub to grab a bite to eat.

“I got your owl,” Tom said in greeting as he approached Myrtle.

Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend. “I'm glad,” she said in earnest.

Tom shifted uncomfortable.

“Want anything to eat?” Myrtle asked, motioning for Tom to join her at the small table.

He said nothing as he took a seat.

A few minutes later, a waitress took their order. Each of them ordered something small. When the waitress left, the pair sat in silence for a little.

“Why did you invite me?” Tom demanded with a frown.

Myrtle stared at him with wide blue eyes. She took a few seconds to answer, “You're my friend. I wanted to do something nice.” She offered a shrug. “I know how you feel about the orphanage and muggles. I don't want you to suffer with them.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why are you my friend?” he asked, something sounded off in his voice.

“Because you were nice to me,” Myrtle answered with a shrug. “You said we could only be friends if I was in Slytherin.”

Something flashed in his eyes. “You're  _ my _ queen,” he stated with something possessive in his tone.

Myrtle smiled in response. “Does that mean you're my king?” she asked.

“Of course,” Tom replied without hesitation. “I'm yours as you are mine. Forever and always.”

Something warm filled Myrtle's chest at his words. “Forever and always,” she repeated, placing her left hand on his right.

There was a spark between them from their joint hands. It startled Myrtle, making her blue eyes widened while Tom's eyes narrowed.

“Did you feel that?” Myrtle asked, her voice soft.

Remaining silent, Tom nodded in response.

Myrtle smiled.

The pair ate dinner in silence. Once they finished eating, Myrtle led Tom up to their room. It was a small room with a large bed.

“We'll have to share,” Myrtle said.

“That's fine,” Tom assured her. “I want the right side.”

Myrtle stepped into the bathroom to take a shower as Tom made himself comfortable in their small room. She smiled to herself as she watched her hair, her thoughts filled with Tom. They had thirteen days together before the first of September and their return to Hogwarts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	7. gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_gray (adjective): a shade between white and black_

* * *

 

 

The day after Tom showed up at The Leaky Cauldron, Myrtle took him in Gringotts. After a short ride they came to her vault, Vault 1043. Tom's eyes widened at the sight of the small fortune.

“It's not such,” Myrtle said, “but it's all ours.”

“Ours?” Tom repeated, turning to look at her.

Nodding, she explained, “I'm your queen, forever and always. What's mine is yours, and yours is mine.”

Tom smiled at her words, turning to look over the small piles of gold, silver and bronze with a critical eye. “We should look at investing,” Tom said.

Myrtle frowned. “Only a little,” she agreed.

Turning, Tom kept her eyes. “We should start off with a little,” he agreed. “When we make money, we should reinvest half of it.”

She quickly agreed. That sounded like a good plan. They would need to research the various investment opportunities there were in the Wizarding World.

“You should take two galleons and seventeen sickles,” Myrtle told Tom as she collected that amount herself.

“Why that amount?” he asked, collecting the coins.

“That's the  _ exact _ cost of our school supplies,” Myrtle answered, “and a few extra sickles for other items.” Personally, Myrtle planned to purchase extra books from a second-hand bookstore.

Half an hour later found Tom and Myrtle walking around the alley. The two of them started their shopping trip off at Madam Malkin's. With the money they had, each could afford to buy new school robes and three sets of casual robes. Myrtle spent twenty minutes looking over the various cuts, styles, and colors while Tom waited patiently. In the end, she selected classic cut and style in light blue, gray, and light green.

After purchasing their robes, Tom led Myrtle through several stores before they ended up at Flourish and Blotts. As she picked up the new textbooks, Myrtle took the time to look over other books. There were several that caught her eye, and she made a mental note to look for them at Hogwarts. The school had a huge library.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	8. honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_honor (noun): honestly, fairness, or integrity in one's beliefs and actions_

* * *

 

 

Standing in the common room, Myrtle crossed her arms as she was forced to listen to Professor Slughorn rattle on and on about the pride of House Slytherin. It was nearly the same speech as last year – word for word.

“Professor, before you go,” Cecilia Avery said, her voice nosially sounding. She was an average-looking girl with pale skin, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a small nose. “There's that  _ issue _ we need you to address that my parents wrote to you about.”

“Ah, yes, of course, Miss Avery,” Slughorn agreed, nodding his head. Turning the man's eyes fell upon Myrtle and her best friend. “You and Mister Riddle will be trading places with Mister Travers and Miss Greengrass in the dorms.”

Myrtle frowned while Tom's eyes narrowed. It sounded more like a demand than a request.

Slughorn turned and left the common room without another word.

“Thank Merlin!” Athena Carrow declared with a cruel smile, looking at Avery. She was a short girl with messy blonde hair and watery blue eyes. “I can't believe your mother managed to presuade Sluggy to get rid of the mudblood.”

Avery shrugged, offering a smile. “Mudbloods and foreginers have no place in  _ our world _ ,” she stated with a sneer, “and it's time they realized that.”

Across the common room, Myrtle watched as Vijaya Patil and Isabelle Rivera narrowed their eyes. In her limited interactions with them, she had found them to be nice.

“I can't tell you how  _ relieved _ I am to be surrounded by the  _ correct _ sort of people,” Violet Greengrass added with a smile. She was pretty girl with a button nose, honey blonde hair, and wide hazel eyes.

“It's an honor to know we don't have to suffer in your presence any longer,” Europa Black declared, crossing her arms as she glared at Greengrass. Like most Blacks, Europa had fair skin, dark hair, and gray eyes.

Avery, Carrow, and their other roommates, Ophelia Fawley and Edith Selwyn, glared at Black for her statement. A brief look of hurt flashed in Greengrass' eyes before she started to glare herself. Black and Greengrass were best friends last year.

Myrtle remained in the common room with Tom, watching as their year-mates headed towards their dorms.

“What do you think of our new roommates?” Myrtle asked, turning to look at her best friend.

Tom shrugged. “They can't be any worse,” he replied.

Dropping her eyes to hands, Myrtle didn't say anything. Last year they experienced different situations. In the beginning, they were both unwelcome in their dorms – and in Slytherin in general. By the end of the year, Tom had found a place with his roommates, notably Abraxas Malfoy, while Myrtle was ignored and bullied by her roommates. Hopefully, Tom was right. These roommates would be better than the last.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from _Endless Wonders_ (Chapter 91)


	9. inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_inheritance (noun): the act of inheriting by succession_

* * *

 

 

Myrtle found that second year was off to a better start compared to first year. While she wasn't best friends with any of her roommates, she got along better with them. Out of the four other girls, Myrtle liked Europa Black and Vijaya Patil the most. Europa was brutally honest and strongly opinionated while Vijaya was quiet with a keen eye for details.

From what she could tell, Tom was in a similar situation. While he continued to talk with Abraxas Malfoy, they didn't speak as much. They would talk in the common room, and they would work together in class. Among his new roommates, Tom seemed to like Damon Rosier and Ulric Nott. In fact, Damon and Tom seemed to becoming close friends.

In all honesty, it would appear as though Tom was making a friend in Damon. That left Myrtle feeling odd. She was use to being Tom's only friend. While Tom deserved to make more friends, it left her feeling insecure. What if when Tom made new friends –  _ better _ friends – he didn't want Myrtle around anymore?

As she watched Tom and Damon grow closer by the day, the more Myrtle started to withdrawal from Tom. It was little by little, starting with smiles and small talk in the common room. Tom didn't seem to notice, which confirmed Myrtle's worst fears. Tom didn't need her with there were better friends to be had.

In the days leading up to the winter holidays, Myrtle was only speaking with Tom a few times a day. The conversations with short and pointed, usually centered around homework and classwork. In the times they spoke, Tom wore a frown and his dark brown eyes were narrowed.

“What’s going on with you?” Tom demanded as he cornered Myrtle in the common room on the first day of the holidays.

Myrtle flinched at the question. “What are you talking about?” she asked, knowing the answer.

Tom’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve been acting odd,” he explained. “You’re avoiding me.”

Instead of answering, Myrtle tried to push passed Tom.

“You’ve been withdrawn and secretive,” he continued to say, blocking her path. “I know something’s wrong, and you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying to me,” Tom stated. “I don’t like when people lie to me. Why are you lying?” He leaned in closer, his breath on her face.

Tears formed in her eyes. “Why do you care?” she asked. “You have Damon and Ulric – and you don't need me anymore.”

His eyes widened at her words. His gripped her arms, pushing her against the wall. “I will  _ always _ need you,” he told her before crashing his lips against hers. 

It was a harsh kiss.

“Damon and Ulric are only friends,” he told her, barely pulling away. “ _ You _ are more than they. You’re my queen. You’ve been my side since the beginning – and you'll be by my side until the end.”

He pulled her into a second kiss. This was softer and gentler.

When he pulled back, Tom explained, “You’re the most important person in my life.” He frowned. “And I’ll prove it to you.” Without another word, he grabbed a hold of Myrtle’s hand and he pulled up to his empty dorm room.

He pushed Myrtle onto his bed before closing and locking the door. Leaning against it, he stared into her eyes for a few seconds before walking forward.

“What I’m about to show is a secret,” he told her. “No one can find out.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Myrtle whispered.

Her eyes widened as she watched Tom open his mouth and hiss. He sounded just like  _ a snake _ .

“Can you speak to snakes?” she asked. Her eyes were wide and her mind was racing. Myrtle read about the ability to communicate with snakes. It was called Parseltongue, and someone who could speak it was called a Parselmouth. As far as she knew the ability was limited to one bloodline in England: the Slytherin family.

Tom nodded.

“I think you’re a Slytherin,” she stated, her voice coming out in a whisper. Parseltongue was an inherited gift, passing from one person to another.

“We both are,” he stated.

Myrtle laughed. He had a point. She needed to be more specific. “I mean your descended from  _ Salazar Slytherin _ ,” she said, wonder in tone.

Tom’s eyes widened before he smiled. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek. “This is what makes you even more important,” he told her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	10. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_jealous (adjective): feeling resentment_

* * *

 

 

Following the winter holidays, things changed. The first thing she noticed was her relationship with Tom. While part of the relationship returned to normal with them being best friends, they were closer than before. Tom made an effector to touch Myrtle more often in public. He would reach out and grab her hand at times. When they were standing close, he would tuck her hair behind her ear or play with her ponytail. He developed a habit of placing his hand on her back or shoulder, sometimes wrapping an arm around her waist or hips. At random times, he would pull Myrtle into a hug.

It was worth noting that he only kissed her in private.

“It’s something only between us,” he told her one afternoon.

Butterflies formed in her stomach at his words.

His eyes darkened. “People would say we’re too young to be this serious.”

The butterflies disappeared at those words. Tom had a point. They were young, and they might be too serious.

“When can we tell people?” she asked.

“We can start dating next year,” Tom whispered against her lips. “I’ll take you to Hogsmeade, we can get chocolate at Honeyduke’s and butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks.”

Upon her returned to Tom’s side, Myrtle noticed another change. Damon Rosier became colder towards her. While they weren’t close friends before, the other boy had made an effort to welcome and include her.

“I don’t think Damon likes me,” Myrtle told Tom one night in the common room as they worked on their Transfigurations essays. She glanced at the boy in question, who was seated with Ulric Nott and Europa Black.

Tom followed her gaze, noticing the glare Damon had directed towards Myrtle. He frowned. “I’ll take care of it,” he said, turning his attention back to Myrtle. “Damon needs to learn his place.”

“No, don’t,” Myrtle decided.

Tom’s eyes narrowed.

She flushed, quick to propose, “I want to handle it. We’re partners. If I’m going to stand by your side, then I should be able to do this.”

A smile formed on Tom’s face as he reached out to run his fingers through her brown locks. “If you insist,” he agreed.

Myrtle returned the smile. She had an idea what was wrong with Damon, but she needed to confront him to be sure.

It took her two days before she found the opportunity in Herbology class. They were order to partner with someone and Myrtle quickly selected Damon.

“What do you want, Warren?” Damon demanded as they started packing soil into a new container.

“I want to know what your problem with me is,” she answered. She could feel Tom’s protective gaze on the back of her head.

Damon’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t have one,” he denied.

“Yes, you do,” Myrtle argued, looking into his hazel eyes. “I think you’re jealous.”

He flushed, opening his mouth.

“I just don’t know  _ why _ ,” she added, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve seen the way you look at Vijaya.”

Damon said nothing as he resumed working.

She waited a few seconds before shaking her head. Maybe he needed time, but she wasn’t about to give up.

“Why did he forgive you so quick?” Damon asked, his voice low.

The question startled her, but she quickly answered, “Because we’re friends.”

Damon looked up from the soil, staring into her eyes.

“We’re each other’s first friends,” she muttered, grabbing a fistful of dirt. She sprinkled it into the pot, piece by piece.

“That doesn’t really explain anything,” Damon said, his tone was harsh and his eyes narrowed. “Ulric is my best friend, and my oldest, but I won’t forgive him for ignoring me and abandoning me for months. What makes you  _ so special _ to Tom?”

“I’m his queen,” she stated, staring into his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	11. king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_king (noun): a male monarch_

* * *

 

 

“I knew you’d make an excellent queen,” Tom told Myrtle one night in the common room. It was late and the common room was nearly empty. With a smirk, he leaned down to kiss Myrtle. They were seated on a couch in front of the dying fireplace.

“W-what are you talking?” Myrtle asked, turning pink. She was still trying to get use to Tom’s sudden affection.

Tom smirked. “I’ve seen you with the first years,” he said.

Myrtle smiled. “I think some of them just need a friend,” she muttered, thinking of sweet Sarah Birchgrove.

He smirked turned into a smile. “It’s given me an idea,” he whispered before pulling her into a second kiss.

“What kind?” she asked.

“If I _really_ want us to lead Slytherin,” he began to explain, “then we need to start by leading. Some of the first years follow you. While you work on them, I’ll concentrate on the third years.”

Myrtle nodded with a frown. What did she know about leading people? All she was doing was offering the first years some advice on homework and classwork. Other times, she was offering them a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen. “What do I need to do?”

With a smile, Tom tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Just keep being yourself,” he instructed. “You’ve done excellent. Nothing needs to change.”

“Alright,” she agreed. “What are you going to do?” Knowing Tom, he was going to do something Gryffindor-like, reckless and stupid.

“I’m going to challenge Lucifer Starley to a duel,” he replied with a proud smirk.

“Let me know when and where?” she asked, trying to hide her concern. There was no point in questioning Tom’s sanity and ideas. He sat on his plans, and there was no changing his mind. Besides, Myrtle knew the same magic Tom did. She would find it in the library, and he would master.

“It’s the day after tomorrow,” he answered, “midnight in the chamber.”

Myrtle’s eyes narrowed. “Am I allowed to watch?” she asked.

Tom shook his head. “I won’t be able to concentrate,” he told her. “You distract me.”

His words sent a wave of butterflies through her stomach. “We can’t have that,” she agreed with a smile. “You need to focus and win.”

Returning her smile, Tom moved to straddle her lap.

Her eyes widened as her heart started beating faster. “W-what are you doing?” she whispered.

Tom smirked before catching her lips in a kiss. “Just something I saw Dearborn doing,” he told her once the kiss ended.

“Then we shouldn’t do this in the common room,” Myrtle whispered, “where someone could walk in on us.”

His eyes darkened. For the time being, he climbed off her lap.

“Dearborn is betrothed to Harvey Haywood,” she muttered.

“The Hufflepuff?” Tom questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, she added, “I’ve seen her kissing Redding, Prince, and Southburn.”

“Which Prince?” There were seven Princes’ in Slytherin alone, and a few others in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Myrtle blushed. “Both of the seventh years, and Ellie,” she confessed.

“Why don’t you want to do this in the common room?” Tom asked, changing the subject. He could careless if Alexis Dearborn was snogging everyone in her year. She was free to do whatever she wanted. What Tom cared about was Myrtle.

“S-she’s a floozy,” Myrtle mumbled. “I don’t want people think I’m one.”

“Who cares what others think?” Tom demanded. “You’re my _queen_ , and a queen shouldn’t concern herself with the opinions of sheep. You’re above them.”

Myrtle opened her mouth to say something, but found she was able to. Feeling helpless, she shrugged.

“You shouldn’t care what other people think,” Tom told her. “They’re opinions are irrelevant.”

“My mum called me a floozy,” Myrtle whispered, looking down at her hands.

“She’s a filthy muggle,” Tom reminded her. “We’re better than muggles.”

Myrtle swallowed before turning to look at Tom. There was a warm look in his blue eyes. Her mind flashed back to when she first saw those eyes: they were chilly and uninviting. “I’ll try,” she promised, “but I’m not as strong as you.”

Taking a deep breath, Myrtle gathered her courage before crawling onto her boyfriend’s lap, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I hope my king can forgive me,” she whispered, staring into his blue eyes.

“Always,” Tom promised, a heated look entering his blue eyes. Tilting his head forward, he caught Myrtle’s lips in a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	12. legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_legacy (noun): something handed down from the past, as from an ancestor or predecessor_

* * *

 

 

Myrtle was barely able to focus the next day, her thoughts were consumed by Tom and his upcoming duel with Starley. Lucifer Starley was the second ranked student in his year, and he was the best in Sltherin. Despite being a standout student with a remarkable talent in Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, he wasn’t a member of the Slug Club. He was one of many students Professor Slughorn ignored and overlooked.

When Tom defeated Starley, Myrtle was hoping he would turn into an alley. Starley had a a lot of pull among his year mates. Myrtle knew they would need powerful allies, and this was the time to start collecting them from third and fourth year students. Knowing Tom as well as she did, she was already working on finding their ally in the fourth years. In addition, she was researching past Slytherins, where she learned of something called a “Slytherin King.” The last Slytherin King was almost seventy years ago.

Currently, she was occupying an entire table in the library with books of student records spread around her. She had _Student Records: Slytherins Sorted in 1936_ open in front of her. Twirling her quill around, Myrtle skimmed over her notes, which were on her top three candidates as their fourth year ally.

“What are you doing?” asked Europa Black asked.

Myrtle looked up from her notes.

The other girl picked up _Student Records_ , scanning over the open page. “Why you are looking at Warrington?” she asked, glancing up.

“I’m looking at all the fourth years,” Myrtle informed her.

“Why?” Europa asked. There was a mixture of confusion and curiosity in her voice. She put the book back down in front of the younger girl.

Myrtle stared at her roommate for a moment. She liked Europa and they got along. Could she trust the other girl with this information? “Tom wants to lead Slytherin,” she confessed, carefully studying the other girl.

Europa frowned. “There hasn’t been a Slytherin King in decades,” she said, interest in her voice. “I think the last one was during my grandfather’s time.”

“Felix Augustus,” Myrtle hummed with a nod. The man had quite the legacy.

“My grandfather was only a second year when he graduated,” Europa said with a note of fondness in her voice. “My grandfather wanted to success him as Slytherin King.”

“Taygete Gaunt came the closest,” Myrtle said, offering Europa the _Student Records_ from 1905.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of her,” Europa said, taking the book.

“That makes sense,” Myrtle said with a shrug. Taygete had had all the makings of a Slytherin King until her sixth year when she was expelled.

As Europa took a seat to read about Taygete, Myrtle turned her attention back to the current fourth year Slytherins. She had narrowed it down to three candidates: Jessie Clearwater, Samuel Hawking, and Maya Warrington. According to the records, Clearwater was a half-blood with a muggle father, and she had top marks in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Hawking was classified as a pure-blood with a muggle-born great-grandfather, and he was the ranked as the sixth student in his year. Warrington was an orphaned half-blood who grew up in the custody of her pure-blood godmother, and she had top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfigurations with notes about being proficient at magic and lackluster in written work.

Out of the three, Myrtle was leaning towards either Clearwater or Warrington. Clearwater looked like she was good at book learner, which was the opposite of Warrington as a good fighter. The reason Myrtle preferred them over Hawking was simple. Clearwater and Warrington were loners while Hawking was close friends with Sparrow Lakewood and Rowan Greengrass, who were both members of the Slug Club.

Pulling the _Student Records: Slytherins Sorted in 1936_ closer, Myrtle flipped back and forth between Clearwater, Hawking, and Warrington. She wanted to narrow it down to two before she presented her findings to Tom. While she preferred both Clearwater and Warrington, Hawking was a popular student and he had more pull with his year mates than the other two.

“So, Tom wants to be the Slytherin King,” Europa said, looking up from the entry on Taygete.

Myrtle nodded, twirling her quill.

“Then why are you doing all this research?” she asked, frowning.

Shrugging, Myrtle replied, “I need something to do.”

Europa pushed the 1905 _Student Records_ book away as she stared at her roommate.

“Tom trusts me,” Myrtle stated with a smile.

“How much?” Europa asked, her tone cautious. “I know you’re best friends, but this is _really_ important.”

Myrtle’s eyes narrowed. “We have complete trust in each other,” she answered.

Europa stared at Myrtle for a few minutes in silence before saying, “Who are you looking at?”

Without saying a word, Myrtle slid the piece of parchment over to Europa.

“You should go after Maya first,” Europa advised as looked over the list. “While she is a loner, she has a lot of pull with the other fourth years, including Lakewood and Greengrass.”

Myrtle nodded. “How so?”

“She’s the ward of Lady Melania Black,” the older girl explained, “my aunt.”

Offering a smile, Myrtle made a mental note to look into her pure-blood families. That would be her next research project, after helping Tom find a fourth year.

“With Maya, you should easily get Hawking,” Europa continued to say. “I’ll get you Jessie.”

“What do you want?” Myrtle asked. She knew there was a price for everything.

Europa smiled, “I want to be _your_ lieutenant. I will only answer to you, not Tom.”

“But I answer to Tom,” Myrtle reminded.

“No,” Europa corrected with a wide smile, “you’re his partner – his queen.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	13. marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_marvel (verb) to wonder or be curious about_

* * *

 

 

While Myrtle didn’t attend Tom’s duel, Europa went in her place. According to Europa, Tom was able to defeat Lucifer Starley with a combination of the Jelly-Leg Jinx, Disarming Charm, and Sudden Darkness Hex. It was an unorthodox combination. Myrtle smiled as she listened to her friend talk. It was surreal to think of Europa as a friend when twenty-four hours ago, she thought of Europa as her roommate.

“What are you so happy about today?” Tom asked as he slid in next to Myrtle at the Slytherin table.

Myrtle smiled before replying, “I just realized Europa Black is my friend.”

Something in Tom’s eyes darkened before he slid his hand onto Myrtle’s thigh. It was too high to be friendly.

It took Myrtle a few seconds to realize Tom was feeling possessive. “ _ You’re _ my best friend,” she whispered, leaning into Tom’ side. If they were somewhere alone, she would kiss instead.

Tom nodded, his eyes flickering down to her lips.

Myrtle’s smile widened, understanding what he wanted. “Later,” she promised. There was something warm forming in her chest. It was amazing to think.

They turned their attention to breakfast. Tom took Damon’s issue of  _ The Daily Prophet _ while Myrtle poured herself a glass of orange juice before grabbing food for both Tom and herself.

“You’re right,” Vijaya said, awe in her voice.

Turning to look at her, Myrtle noticed she was in conversation with Europa. Myrtle frowned as she watched them, deciding to ask for answers later.

“You’ve been busy the last few days,” Tom said, glancing up from newspaper. “Are you avoiding me, again?”

“Not really,” Myrtle replied, cutting her sausage into smaller pieces. “I was nervous about your duel, so I kept myself distracted.”

“With what?” he inquired.

Myrtle put her knife and fork down before reaching into her bag for a piece of parchment. She scanned over the words before passing it to Tom. “I found our fourth year,” she told her, “Maya Warrington then Samuel Hawking.”

Tom read over the parchment before looking up at Myrtle with something in his blue eyes that made butterflies form in Myrtle’s stomach. “You’re marvelous, my love, simply marvelous,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she felt her breath catch in her throat. “I love you too,” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Blue eyes widened. Tom said nothing as placed his hand on Myrtle’s cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	14. name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_name (verb): to identify_

* * *

 

 

It was April when Lucifer Starley _official_ joined their group. He approached Myrtle in the library one evening after dinner as she worked on History of Magic homework with Europa and Vijaya. Starley was a handsome young man with a tall and thin build, dark blonde hair, and large blue eyes.

“Warren,” he greeted, stopping in front of her table.

Myrtle looked up from her homework, surprised to find the older Slytherin. “Starley,” she responded with a nod. “Can I help you with anything?”

The older Slytherin nodded. “What does Riddle want with me?” he asked, cutting straight to the point. He nervously shifted from foot to foot as he glanced between Myrtle and her friends.

“You’re welcome to take a seat,” Myrtle offered, pushing her piece of parchment away. This wasn’t the time to focus on goblin rebellions.

Somewhat graceless, Starley sat down in a chair across the table from Myrtle.

“What makes you think Tom wants something from you?” asked Myrtle, trying to keep her tone polite and even.

Starley’s blue eyes narrowed. “I’ve seen you both watching me,” he replied.

Blushing, Myrtle nodded. She knew they weren’t being settle, but she didn’t think they were obvious about it.

“Tom wants to be the Slytherin King,” Europa declared.

Staring at Starley, Myrtle offered him a strained smile. Why did Europa just blurt that out?

Starley’s blue eyes widened as he looked between the three of them. “I didn’t expect that,” he muttered. His eyes returned to Myrtle. With a frown he asked, “Why me, and not Flint?”

Victor Flint was something of a model Slytherin  _ and _ he was in the Slug Club. While Starley had more popular within the third years, Flint had more pull.

“Tom likes you more,” Myrtle lied with a half-shrug. She  _ didn’t  _ know why Tom preferred Starley over Flint, and she needed to find out  _ now _ . Shaking her head, she added, “I think it’s because you’re a stronger dueler and a better student.”  _ That _ was why she liked Starley to Flint. Starley had better academic records.

Starley looked pleased with the answer. “Do you really think Tom can become Slytherin King?” he asked, excitement in his tone. “He’d be the first in–”

“Almost seventy years,” Vijaya said, cutting him off. “Felix Augustus was the last.”

“Though Taygete Gaunt came the closest,” Europa gushed.

Starley stared at her. “I don’t think I’ve heard of her before,” he said.

“That makes sense,” Europa nodded. “ _ I _ didn’t hear about her until Myrtle told me about her.”

“How did you discover her?” he asked, glancing between Myrtle and Europa before his eyes fell on Europa.

“I was researching past Slytherins when I came across the  _ Student Records _ from 1905,” Myrtle explained. “I think Europa’s done more research on her.”

Europa nodded, practically vibrating with excitement. “She’s my new hero,” she said before launching into a summary of Taygete’s life.

Myrtle smiled as she listened with half an ear. Part of her attention was focused on the Goblin Rebellion of 1203.

“–she's an  _ actual _ descendant of Salazar Slytherin,” Europa explained.

Myrtle froze as her eyes widened. “How do you know that?” she demanded.

“I read about it in  _ Genealogy: The Most Important Families in the British Isles _ by Figmund Skeeter,” Europa answered. “The Gaunt line was one the few surviving lines with Founders blood.”

“Was?” Myrtle repeated. “Is the line extinct?”

“No, not yet,” Europa replied, “but they will be soon. I think there’s only one Gaunt felt in England.”

Nodding, Myrtle made a mental note to look into the family herself. “Do you know if Taygete was a Parselmouth?”

Europa frowned. “I didn’t find any mention of that,” she replied, “but it’s not something she would tell everyone.”

“Why?” Myrtle asked. “I would assume she’d want everyone to know.”

“It’s something she would want to keep to herself,” Starley explained. “Parseltongue is a Bloodline Gift.”

Myrtle looked between Vijaya, Europa, and Starley. What was a Bloodline Gift?

“A Bloodline Gift is an ability that passes within the family line,” Vijaya told her. “Parseltongue is an example, but there are countless others. It doesn’t necessarily pass from parent to child or grandparent to child. Sometimes it pops up every few generations.”

“Possessing a Bloodline Gift makes someone a valuable target,” Starley continued to explain. “A person can be tricked into marriage or having children.”

Nodding, Myrtle felt overwhelmed with the information. She had  _ a lot _ to tell Tom. “So, who’s the last Gaunt left?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Morfin Gaunt, son of Marvolo,” Europa replied.

Myrtle’s eyes widened. She recognized the name Marvolo from Tom. It was his middle name, and according Mrs. Cole, it was the name of Tom’s maternal grandfather.

“Marvolo Gaunt,” Europa said with a shrug. “He sounded like a horrible man. He was sent time in Azkaban for attacking Ministry employees. It looks like both of his children were little better. Morfin did time as well, and his daughter, Merope, just disappeared one day.”

In daze, Myrtle quickly threw her belongings into her bag before rushing out of the library. She needed to find Tom  _ now _ . While she didn’t have years of birth, she was positive she knew the name of maternal line. According to Tom, Mrs. Cole said his mother’s name was Merope Riddle.

In her haste to leave, Myrtle was vaguely aware of her friends trying to get her attention. As quickly as she could, Myrtle ran across the school to the Slytherin common room. It took a good ten minutes before she was stepping into the common room. She quickly spotted Tom sitting with Damon, Ulric, and Abraxas.

“Tom,” she said breathless, approaching the table.

Tom frowned as he stood up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on her back.

“We need to talk,” she whispered. “I think I know who your mother is.”

His eyes widened. Without a word, Tom led her up to his dorm room where he pushed her down onto his bed.

“Who?” he demanded, distraction in his tone.

“Merope Gaunt,” Myrtle answered. “The Gaunt line is descended from Salazar Slytherin.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	15. occupy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_occupy (verb): to take or fill up_

* * *

 

 

Once Tom had a name, he was obsessed with learning everything he could about the Gaunt line. He started with his mother, her brother, and her father before moving onto Taygete Gaunt. While the records were spotty, it looked like Taygete was his grandmother and the reason for her expulsion was simple. She was expelled in January 1912 and Marvolo Gaunt was born in June 1912. Taygete was pregnant.

While Tom was occupied, Myrtle started befriending Maya Warrington with Europa’s help. In the days following Starley’s acceptance into their group, Myrtle noticed he spent a lot of time with Europa.

As April turned into May, Myrtle was able to secure a tentative friendship with Maya. Maya was a lovely young woman with dark skin, short dark hair, and amber eyes. When Maya found a place in their group, Myrtle noticed the looks they were receiving from the younger Slytherins, specifically those in fourth year and younger.

“Is it true you’re trying to be Slytherin King?” Samuel Hawking demanded, cornering Myrtle in the library one night. Hawking was a cute boy with long and floppy dark hair, hazel eyes, and dimples.

“Not me,” Myrtle answered, grabbing a book of Transfigurations.

“Riddle?” Hawking asked.

Myrtle nodded, opening the book to skim the table of contents. Professor Dumbledore had assigned a long essay in class today.

“Are you a lieutenant or something?” Hawking asked, confusion in his tone.

“She’s his partner,” Maya responded, appearing behind Hawking, making the other fourth year jump. “I’m  _ her _ lieutenant, though.”

Hawking’s eyes narrowed as he looked between Maya and Myrtle. “I though there was only a Slytherin King,” he said.

“Every king needs a queen,” Maya told him, crossing her arms. Her amber eyes stared unblinking into his hazel ones.

“Has this ever been done before?” he whispered.

Maya shrugged. “Not according to Europa,” she replied. “In the past, every Slytherin King has rule by themselves.”

“Where do I sign up?” Hawking asked, excitement in his tone.

“Who says you’re invited?” Maya said, stepping closer to him.

“ _ You’re _ invited,” he muttered.

Maya smiled. “Clearly, they had standards,” she rejoiced.

“You need to speak with Tom,” Myrtle stated.

“I’d rather speak with you,” Hawking mumbled. “Riddle isn’t very friendly and welcoming.”

Myrtle frowned, feeling helpless. What did she know about recruiting people? While Tom wasn’t the friendliest guy, he was charismatic. He had a way of talking that made people listen, like Abraxas Malfoy.

“Can you get the other fourth years to listen to him?” she asked. The current plan was for Tom to become Slytherin King in their fifth year.

“We’ll need some time,” Hawking said. “Between me and Warrington, it’ll take a good year.”

“That’s fine,” Myrtle agreed. That fit the timeline perfectly.

Both Maya and Hawking looked surprised with her response.

“I have a plan and a timeline,” she told them with a shrug. “I think Tom can easily become Slytherin King in three years. The older students won’t follow him, so  _ we _ need to outnumber them.”

“Are you sure  _ you _ don’t want to be King?” Hawking asked.

Maya smiled. “This why they make a good pair,” she whispered.

Turning her attention back to her homework, Myrtle smiled to herself. Their second year was ending a nice note. Tom officially had allies through four years. As she thought about it, Myrtle decided to discuss the plans with Tom. If everything went well then he could be Slytherin King by their fourth year, maybe even at the end of next year.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	16. passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_passion (noun): powerful or compelling emotion_

* * *

 

 

The summer between their second and third years was spent in Diagon Alley. Through Maya Warrington, Tom and Myrtle found had a small studio apartment to stay in. A full bed took up most of the space in the apartment with a kitchenette along one wall with the windows overlooking the alley below, and there was a fireplace with two armchairs on the other side of the apartment. To the right of the bed was a door that led to a small bathroom with a tiny shower. While it wasn’t much, Myrtle found little reason to complain. It was better than being stuck with muggles, and she was here with Tom.

Following Maya’s instructions, Tom and Myrtle floo’d from King’s Cross Station to The Leaky Cauldron, where they headed straight to Gringotts to make a withdrawal. From there, they headed to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. According to Maya, Mister Fortescue was an old friend of her mother’s. He had offered her the studio apartment several times before. Maya had no use for it, but she knew Tom and Myrtle did.

With the studio apartment, Tom and Myrtle spent their entire summer in Diagon Alley. They spent their days exploring the numerous shops and touring the neighboring alleys. In the beginning, most days found them seated on the patio of Rosa Lee Teabag with a pot of fresh tea and a stack of summer homework. They were done with their homework by mid-July.

In the days following, Tom and Myrtle found something to do. Myrtle found a job at The Golden Apple waiting tables while Tom spent his days reading over  _ The Daily Prophet _ and other newspapers, studying the stock market. By the end of the summer, Myrtle had earned enough money to cover the cost of their school supplies and new robes while Tom had invested ten galleons in various businesses. So far, he had made a profit of two galleons. 

While it was an easy summer, Myrtle noticed a shift in her relationship with Tom. Last year, their kisses and touches were chaste and flitting, their fingers barely lingering. This year, things grew more passionate and heated. Tom liked pushing his tongue into Myrtle’s mouth, dueling her own into submission and smirking as she moaned. His hands lingered on her hips and waist. Lately, he had taken to kissing down her neck and leaving a trail of marks.

“You need to take tomorrow off,” Tom ordered one night in late August. They were due to return to Hogwarts in ten days.

Myrtle glanced up from her book. “I can get the afternoon off,” she said. She was seated in an armchair while Tom working in the kitchenette.

Tom frowned. “Can you be off by two o’clock?” he asked.

She agreed before asking, “Why?”

“We have a four o’clock appointment at Gringotts,” replied Tom. “I’ve scheduled us both an Inheritance Test.”

Myrtle frowned. “I don’t need one,” she told him. “I’m a muggle-born. We  _ know _ that much.”

“I want you take one,” he said. “Ulric has a theory.”

“On what?” asked Myrtle with a frown.

“On muggle-borns being descendent from magical families,” he explained.

Her eyes widened.

“Ulric noticed how powerful you are,” Tom continued to say. “He says your magical strength is greater than some of our classmates.” He smirked. “I love that others are noticing you, my love. It’s only a matter of time until someone tries to take you from me.”

“I won’t leave you, ever,” Myrtle whispered.

Tom crossed the apartment in fifteen steps, stopping in front of her. There was a dark and possessive look in his blue eyes. “I know, my queen,” he told her, placing a hand under her chin as his fingers stroked over her cheek. “You and I both know that, but others don’t.” His smirk turned a little cruel. “ _ Everyone _ will learn that when someone tries to take you.”

Leaning down, he pulled Myrtle into a harsh kiss that was mostly teeth before he pushed his tongue against her lips. Myrtle opened her mouth at the first probe, unwilling to resist him. Tom pulled away after a few minutes, panting heavily. He smirked as he watched Myrtle try and fail to catch her breath.

“You’re mine,” he muttered, possessiveness in his tone as his fingers curled around her cheek.

“Yours,” Myrtle vowed, looking into his blue eyes. “Forever.”

Tom’s blue eyes shined as he smiled gently at her. “Come,” he ordered, taking a step back and holding his hand out to her.

Myrtle marked the page in her book before setting it down. She placed her hand in Tom’s, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He led her over to the bed before gently pushing her down onto it.

“You look stunning, my love,” he told her. His blue eyes memorized the tight of Myrtle laying down on the bed with her dark hair fanned out underneath her on the ivory duvet. His gaze lingered on her swollen lips.

With a smirk, Tom lowered himself onto the bed. He caught Myrtle’s lips in a kiss as he settled himself onto her hips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	17. queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_queen (noun): a female sovereign_

* * *

 

 

Myrtle was late getting off work the following day. A few of her coworkers didn’t bother to show up, leaving them short staffed. Since they were short staffed, Myrtle had the opportunity to wait on extra tables, which increased the amount of money she made in tips. It was nearly three o’clock when Myrtle came running into the studio apartment she shared with Tom.

Tom looked up from his book, offering her a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look.

“I know,” Myrtle muttered, untucking her white shirt, “I’m late.” She was pulling the shirt off as she walked towards the bathroom.

She was three steps away when she found her path was blocked by Tom. Her face turned red as she found herself unable to move as he stood in front of her, his blue eyes taking in the sight of small breast.

“We’ll need to go by Lady Venus,” he stated, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

“I think Madam Malkin’s will be fine,” Myrtle muttered, pulling her shirt against her chest. Lady Venus was a high end store that specialized in witch’s wear.

“You’ll only have the best,” Tom told her, trapping her against the wall. He pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. His fingers danced across the bare skin of her back as he pulled her close.

He ended the kiss after a few minutes, stepping back and returning to his seat in the armchair. “We can’t be late for Gringotts,” he stated. His eyes remained fixated on her, filled with lust.

With her heart beating rapidly and her face flushed, Myrtle dove into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She toed off her black dress shoes before pulling off her skirt and sheer tights before stepping into the shower. As quickly and thoroughly as she could, Myrtle washed her hair and cleaned her body.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel as she bent down to retrieve her wand from her skirt pocket. Waving it over her body, Myrtle cast a Drying Charm before she turned her attention to the outfit Tom had selected and left hanging on the back of the door. The outfit consisted of a black dress until a light gray robe with a black headband and a simple silver chain necklace. Looking it over, Myrtle decided to put her black dress shoes back on.

As careful and quickly as she could, Myrtle pulled the dress and the light gray robe on. Fingering her hair, she decided to pull it back, like she saw older witches do. Thanks to Europa and Vijaya, she knew several hair charms, including one for a simple up-do. Once her hair was styled and pulled back, Myrtle slipped the headband on. Sliding her feet into her black shoes, she exited the bathroom.

Tom was waiting for her on the other side with a smirk. “You look incredible, my love,” he told her.

Myrtle blushed, offering him a shy smile. No matter how much he complimented her appearance, it never failed to make her heart skip a beat and turn her cheeks red.

Wordlessly, he offered her his arms, which she took. At a fast pace, Tom escorted Myrtle from their small apartment across the alley to the marble building of Gringotts. Inside, Tom headed to the first available teller.

“How can Gringotts be of service today?” the goblin teller asked, looking up from his ledger.

“We have a four o’clock appointment with Ironhammer of the Inheritance Office,” he told the teller.

The goblin nodded. “Someone will be out to escort,” he said, dismissing the pair.

Tom and Myrtle headed to a small waiting area off the side of the bank. As they were waiting, Myrtle heard the sound of a familiar laughter. It was one she hated. Turning her head, she caught sight of Cecilia Avery.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Tom whispered, leaning close to her. He felt her tense at something.

Myrtle glanced into his eyes before answering, “Avery.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed a little. While the Averys’ were a powerful pure-blood family and they would make great allies, he had no interest in them.

“Well, well,” the nosily voice of Cecilia Avery said, “look who’s here.”

Tensing, Myrtle turned to find Avery approaching them. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a sneer on her face.

“Avery,” Tom said, his tone polite and distant.

“Tom,” Avery greeted, batting her eyelashes, “how’s your summer?”

“Well,” he responded, “and yours?”

“Excellent,” Avery answered with a smile. “I’m _officially_ Heiress Avery, now.”

“Congratulations,” Tom told her with a polite nod.

“Thank you, Tom,” she said with a blush.

Myrtle frowned as she watched them. If she didn’t know any better she would think Avery was interested in Tom – _her_ Tom. A wave of possessive filled her stomach. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. It won’t do any good to act on those feelings.

“Cecilia, my dear, who are your friends?” asked a woman with similar features coming up next to Avery. She had dull brown hair, hazel eyes, and a small nose. This was most likely her mother.

“Introduce us, princess,” commanded a man next to the woman. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

“Of course, daddy,” she said with a fake innocent smile. “This is Tom Riddle, he’s the top student in our year. Tom, these are my parents, Lord and Lady Avery.”

Myrtle frowned at the snob from Avery. While she didn’t know much about pure-blood culture, she knew when she was being insulted.

Lady Avery’s eyes narrowed at Tom’s last name while Lord Avery nodded.

“Pleased to meet you, Mister Riddle,” Lord Avery greeted, offering his hand. “My princess has excellent things to say about you.”

“You as well, Lord Avery,” Tom said with a polite smile as he took the man’s hand.

“Do you have any plans this evening?” Lord Avery asked.

“Yes, I have plans with Myrtle,” Tom answered. The plans were dinner in their apartment followed by a long snogging session. And there was nowhere else he would rather be.

Avery’s eyes narrowed as she turned to glare at Myrtle.

Lord Avery glanced over at Myrtle. “How unfortunate,” he said, “perhaps another night.”

“Perhaps,” Tom agreed, tightening his hold on Myrtle’s arm.

“Mister Riddle, Ironhammer will see you now,” a goblin announced.

Lord Avery’s eyebrows rose as he looked between the goblin and Tom.

Tom said nothing as he led Myrtle over to the goblin. The goblin led them to a chamber off of the side of the main bank. It was a decent sized room with several tapestries decorating the walls, oak bookcases filled with books, and there was a large oak desk in the middle of the room. There was a goblin seated behind the desk, writing away on a piece of parchment.

“Lord Ironhammer,” the goblin greeted with a bow as he entered the room, “presenting Mister Riddle and Miss Warren, your four o’clock appointment.”

“Thank you, Silverhook,” Ironhammer said with a note of dismissal in his tone.

The goblin quickly left the room, closing the doors behind him.

“Please, be seated,” Ironhammer ordered, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Tom escorted Myrtle over to the chairs, having her seated before taking a seat himself.

They sat in silence as Ironhammer continued to scribble on his paperwork. After a few minutes, he sat his quill down before opening a drawer on the desk. He pulled a few items out, placing each on the desk. There was a needle, a bowl, a translucent quill, a stack of parchment, and phial of a green potion.

“We’ll be starting with you, Mister Riddle,” said Ironhammer as he uncorked the phial and poured the contents into the silver bowl.

“Prick your finger,” the goblin order, gesturing to the needle, “and place seven drops of blood in the bowl.”

Myrtle watched as Tom picked up the needle and jabbed his right index finger with it. A drop of blood formed on his fingertip as he moved his hand over the bowl. After the seven drops were placed in the bowl, Tom withdrew his hand.

The potion took a moment to react. It changed from green to an opaque black, looking like black ink. The goblin dipped the quill in the bowl. The quill observed the liquid, and the goblin placed it on a piece of parchment. Before everyone’s eyes, the quill started writing, filling one piece of parchment after another with words.

 

_Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle_   
_Date of Birth: Thirty-first of December of 1926_   
_Father: Tom Edward Riddle, Senior (Muggle)_   
_Paternal Grandparents: Thomas James Riddle (Muggle) and Mary Louise Riddle, nee Grey (Muggle)_   
_Mother: Merope Taygete Riddle, nee Gaunt (Witch, deceased)_   
_Maternal Grandparents: Marvolo Nott Gaunt (Wizard, deceased) and Rose Martha Gaunt, nee Greengrass (Witch, deceased)_   
_Godfather: None named_   
_Godmother: None named_   
_Legal Guardian: None – Ward of the Ministry_

_Heir to the House of Gaunt (by Blood, through mother)_   
_Heir of the House of Slytherin (by Blood, through mother)_

_Member of the House of Peverell (by Blood, through mother)_   
_Member of the House of Greengrass (by Blood, through mother)_

_Member of the House of Gryffindor (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_   
_Member of the House of Hufflepuff (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_   
_Member of the House of Ravenclaw (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_

 

“This is most interesting, Mister Riddle,” the goblin stated. Turning, he opened a drawer in his desk.

Stunned speechless, Tom wordless nodded in agreement. With a shaking hand, he reached out to take the piece of parchment.

“Miss Warren, if you will,” Ironhammer said, motioning to the needle. He uncorked the potion phial and poured the liquid into the silver pull.

Taking a deep breath, Myrtle picked up the needle. She took a few more breaths as she tried to brace herself before stabbing the needle in her left index finger. There was a small amount of pain. She counted under her breath as seven drops of blood dripped into the bowl before withdrawing her hand.

Like before, the potion changed to an opaque black and Ironhammer placed a quill in the bowl before placing it against a piece of parchment.

Biting her lip, Myrtle watched with a rapidly beating heart as the quill started to write.

 

_Name: Myrtle Laurel Warren_   
_Date of Birth: Fourteenth of March of 1927_   
_Father: Rowan Warren (Muggle)_   
_Paternal Grandparents: Forest Michael Warren (Muggle) and Samantha Jean Warren, nee Smith (Muggle)_   
_Mother: Sally Warren, nee Avery (Squib)_   
_Maternal Grandparents: Gelbert Roger Hunter (Wizard, deceased) and Vega Athena Avery (Witch, deceased)_   
_Godfather: Jonathan William Warren (Muggle)_   
_Godmother: Anna-Marie Susanne Warren (Muggle)_   
_Legal Guardians: Rowan and Sally Warren_

_Heir to the House of Witton (by Blood, through mother)_   
_Heir to the House of Ravenclaw (by Blood, through mother)_

_Member of the House of Avery (by Blood, through mother)_   
_Member of the House of Gryffindor (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_   
_Member of the House of Hufflepuff (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_   
_Member of the House of Slytherin (by Magic, through Unity Pact)_

 

“You are a most excellent queen,” Tom whispered, staring at her results.

Wordless, Myrtle shrugged as she turned to meet his blue eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	18. return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_return (verb): to go or come back from a former position, place, or state_

* * *

 

 

Myrtle breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the castle of Hogwarts. It was nice to be back. It felt like returning home, in a sense. Only, this would be home for the next nine months. Myrtle considered Tom to be _home_. There was that muggle saying _home is where the heart is_ , and Tom had her entire heart. Where he went, Myrtle would follow.

When they sat down at the Slytherin table, Myrtle noticed a difference in the way people were treating Tom. Their classmates were stealing glances at him, and their Housemates were closely watching him. Tom didn’t seem to notice. Of course, Myrtle knew he did and he was making a point not to act any different. He made a point to sit between Myrtle and Damon with Lucifer and Samuel Hawking across from him. Ulric was seated on the other side of Damon with their roommates close by. Myrtle was relieved to be near her own friends with Maya Warrington at her side. Vijaya Patil and Europa Black were seated across from her.

“So, how was your apartment?” Maya asked, her amber eyes lit with some emotion.

“It was enjoyable,” Myrtle replied, caution in her tone. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ll need to teach you some makeup charms,” she said in a teasing tone. “I think you would benefit from a Concealer Charm or two.”

Myrtle’s eyes narrowed. She was being teased about something, but she didn’t know what.

With a smirk, Maya reached out and fixed the collar of her school robes. Leaning in, she whispered, “You’ve got a hickey.”

Eyes widened, Myrtle curled her hands into fists to refrain from clapping a hand over her collar. She could feel her face turning bright red.

“I’ll teach you tonight,” Maya promised, tucking a piece of hair behind Myrtle’s ear.

Nodding, Myrtle offered her a small smile in thanks. She was having difficulty finding her voice at the moment.

“Did you do anything fun this summer?” Maya asked, cutting into her piece of steak. “Personally, I went to Italy with Aunt Mel.”

“Not really,” Myrtle replied with a shrug. “I spent most of my summer working at The Golden Apple.”

“I’ve heard of that place,” Vijaya said. “It just opened in May.”

“I think it replaced Under the Sea,” Europa added.

“Ashley bought the building from Ursula Fay,” Myrtle explained with a smile. “She has an amazing dessert menu. It’s all designed by Samantha Monroe.”

“Isn’t Ashley a muggle-born?” Vijaya said.

Myrtle nodded.

“Where did she get her money from?” Europa asked with wide eyes. “I know how much Cousin Ursula wanted for that place and it wasn’t cheap.”

“Ashley got a loan from her parents,” Myrtle answered. “Her parents are  _ very _ wealthy.” She didn’t want to try and explain how Ashley’s parents came into their money.

“You mean there’s such a thing as rich muggles?” demanded Adeline Rosier with wide eyes. “I thought all muggles were poor and dirty.”

With a frown, Myrtle shook her head.

“Blimey!” Adeline muttered turning to Isabelle Rivera.

“So, tell me about this dessert menu?” requested Vijaya.

Myrtle smiled, knowing her friend had a huge sweet teeth. “I’ll see if Ashley can owl me some,” she said before launching into a description the desserts.

When the Welcoming Feast ended, Myrtle found she was being pulled to the common room by Maya and Vijaya. It was nice having friends. In the excitement, Myrtle realized she lost sight of Tom.

In the common room, Maya led Myrtle, Europa, and Vijaya to the armchairs by the fire. They were quickly joined by Isabelle, Adeline, and a few other fourth and fifth girls years. As they sat down, Maya summoned a book from her trunk. Watching the fifth year cast the Summoning Charm, Myrtle decided she needed to learn that.

“You’ll learn it in fourth year,” Maya said with a smile, shaking her head. “Sometimes, I wonder why you’re not in Ravenclaw.”

“It’s where the Hat wanted to put me,” the younger girl confessed.

“Why did you want to be a Slytherin?” asked Druella Rosier, a fourth year girl. She was Adeline’s older cousin. They shared some honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. Druella had an angler face with a pointed nose.

She spent a minute debating whether or not she wanted to answer that question. She didn’t  _ really _ want to talk these older girls, but she knew it was important she did. These were the relationships she needed to cultivate and maintain if Tom were to become Slytherin King. Taking a deep breath, she honestly answered, “I decided to follow Tom.”

“Why?” asked Lucretia Black, a second year Slytherin. She was one of the students that latched onto Myrtle last year.

“He’s my best friend,” Myrtle answered, offering the younger girl a smile. “He knew from the beginning that he was going to be Slytherin.”

“So, you chose to be a Slytherin because of a boy?” Lucretia asked.

“I guess so,” Myrtle agreed.

“Anyways,” Maya said, cutting off the conversation, “I promised to teach you some makeup charms, I believe.”

Vijaya and Europa eagerly leaned forward as Myrtle leaned back into her seat. She had only wanted to learn one charm – that Concealer Charm Maya mentioned. Her eyes widened as she heard the other girls squeal and beg Maya to begin the lessons.

Myrtle watched with one eye as Maya began her first lesson on some scrubbing charm or something as she glanced around the common room. She froze when she spotted Tom sitting on a couch between Damon and Avery. Avery had her hand on Tom’s arm and she was leaning into his space. Rage bubbled in her stomach as she watched Avery moving hand and batting her eyelashes.

“Just ignore her,” whispered Druella, making Myrtle jump.

She turned to look at the older girl with slightly widened eyes.

Druella smiled, placing a hand on Myrtle’s arm. “Ignore Cecilia,” she advised with a gentle smile. “She’ll move onto a new boy by next week.”

“I wasn’t – don’t know what you’re talking about,” Myrtle mumbled.

Druella laughed. “Everyone can see Tom  _ only _ has eyes for you,” she teased, a gentle tone in her voice. “Let Cecilia make a fool of herself pursuing him. Nothing will come of it.”

“Are you sure?” Myrtle inquired, glancing over at the couch.

“Very,” Druella replied, directing Myrtle’s gaze back to her. “I think someone like Tom will only open his heart up once, and he chose you.”

Despite the feelings of insecurity and uncertainty, Myrtle offered the older girl a half smile.

“I won’t be surprise if that boy presents you with a contract by Yule,” laughed Druella with a shake of her head.

“What’s a contract?” Myrtle asked.

Druella’s light blue eyes widened. “Do you know anything about pure-blood society?”

The third year shook her head.

Druella cursed. “I’ll make sure we start those lessons,” she muttered. “It’s important you learn  _ and fast _ . We can’t have a Slytherin King’s Queen ignorant of our culture and practices.”

“How did you–?” Myrtle began to ask with wide eyes.

“Adeline bragged to our grandfather,” Druella answered with a smile. “She’s convinced  _ you’ll  _ be the Slytherin King. I thought the same until a few minutes ago.” She ran her fingers through Myrtle’s hair. “House Rosier stands with you.”

Any further discussion was cut off by the arrival of Professor Slughorn. Myrtle glared at the man as he entered the common room. He quickly greeted some of his favorite students, telling them about the meeting he was scheduling for the following Saturday. After he made a few rounds, he addressed the entire Slytherin House.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	19. surreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_surreal (adjective): having the disorienting and hallucinatory quality of a dream; unreal; fantastic_

* * *

 

 

Third year turned out to be an amazing year. Myrtle couldn’t remember a time she was happier. It seemed everything was starting to good well for her: she loved her classes, she had friends, and she had Tom. It was surreal.

Myrtle’s favorite class was a tie between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arthimancy. While she lacked Tom’s power, she made up for it with her determination and hard work. The spellwork didn’t come easy to her, but she practiced and practiced until she had each spell mastered. After mastering a spell, Myrtle could continue to practice to keep her skills sharp. In Arthimancy, Myrtle found a renewed love of numbers and figures. Arthimancy reminded her of math.

Outside of classes and homework, Myrtle found there were a lot of people to occupy her time. It seemed like she had an endless supply of friends and people to talk to. Europa and Vijaya were her closest friends, somedays they were practically attached at the hip. They shared almost all of their classes. Isabelle and Adeline made a point to be friendlier and more engaging, making a point to talk to her a few times a day. Outside of her roommates, Myrtle found close friends in Maya, Druella, Lucretia, and Samuel. In addition, she found new friends in the fourth year and fifth year students. Among these was Jessie Clearwater, who Europa proudly introduced.

While she had friends of her own, Myrtle made a point to spend time with the first years. She would offer assistance with classwork and homework, or someone to chat with. A few of the first years were quick to accept her offer, including Lucretia’s younger cousin Alphard.

Despite finding herself busy, Myrtle had a point to spend time with Tom. She sat next to him every opportunity she had, usually in the common room or during meals in the Great Hall. There was a change in their relationship. They were officially dating.

“You’re mine,” Tom growled one night in November between kisses. He had her pinned on his bed.

“I know,” Myrtle whispered. “I’m yours, forever.”

Tom’s eyes darkened as he pulled her into a long kiss. His hands slid under her blouse, moving up to cup her breasts making Myrtle gasp.

“W-what are you doing?” Myrtle asked as she felt Tom remove his hands from under her blouse. With a smirk, he ran a finger over the buttons on her blouse.

“I’m trying to make you feel good,” he whispered as he started unbuttoning her shirt. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yes,” Myrtle whispered, her face flushed.

“Good,” Tom said, catching her lips in a kiss as he pushed her blouse off. “It’s important you enjoy this, my queen.”

Myrtle was lost in Tom. She couldn’t pay attention to anything else. In fact, there were times she was struggling to remain focused on him as his hands roamed her body and his tongue mapped out her mouth.

“What are you doing?” demanded Damon Rosier. He stood in the doorway with wide green eyes.

Myrtle turned red as she scrambled to pull her blouse back on while Tom looked annoyed. He refused to move from his position on top of her, but he placed his pillow over Myrtle’s chest.

Damon turned red as he watched the pair. “Dru!” he yelled, turning his head in the direction of the common room.

A moment later, Druella Rosier joined her cousin at the door. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Tom and Myrtle before narrowing. She pushed Damon out of her way as she entered the dorm room.

“Get Samuel,” she hissed at her cousin before slamming to door in his face. She crossed the room in a few strides, stopping next to Tom’s bed. With narrowed blue eyes, she stared down at the two with her arms crossed and a look of anger on her.

Clutching the pillow to her chest, Myrtle sat up. Her movements forced Tom to climb off of her.

“What are you two doing?” Druella demanded, anger and disappointment laced in her voice.

Myrtle frowned, not understanding the question.

“You shouldn’t be doing  _ anything  _ like that,” Druella lectured them, shaking her head.

“What are you talking about?” Myrtle asked. “What’s wrong with us kissing?”

Druella’s eyes narrowed further as she stared at the pair. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” she hissed.

Myrtle shook her head.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, looking between the two of them. “W-who’s idea was this?” she demanded, using her hand to gesture between them.

“Both of ours,” Myrtle replied. “I like kissing Tom.”

Druella closed her eyes, muttering something to herself before opening her eyes again. “When did you start kissing?” she asked slowly.

“Last year,” Tom replied.

Nodding, the fifth year said, “When was the first time?”

“I kissed her on the twentieth of December,” he responded, narrowing his blue eyes.

Rubbing her forehead, Druella looked between the pair. “I don’t know where to start with you two,” she stated.

There was a knock on the door, making them all jump.

“Actually, I changed my mind,” she said with narrowed eyes as she stared at Myrtle. “You need to put your shirt back on.”

Myrtle placed Tom’s pillow before sliding her blouse back on. She worked quickly to button it back up.

Druella shook her head as she watched Tom’s eyes remain fixated on Myrtle’s chest. Once Myrtle had her blouse on, Druella crossed the room to the door. Throwing it open, she was relieved to find Samuel Hawking on the other side. His eyes were narrowed and he looked enraged.

“Damon tell you?” she asked, blocking his path into the dorm room.

Samuel nodded.

“Lose the anger,” Druella ordered.

His eyes narrowed furthered. “Why?” he demanded, his voice coming out in a hiss.

“They don’t know any better,” she told him.

“How is that possible?” he demanded.

Druella shrugged. “I think you would know better than me,” she said. “You’ve known them both longer. Do you have any idea what their parents taught him?”

Samuel opened his mouth to reply, only to feel his anger deflate. He closed his mouth, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he muttered.

“Explain?” requested the blonde.

“Tom’s an orphan,” he began, “and Myrtle barely talks about her family. When she does, it’s clear there’s no love lost between them.”

Sighing, Druella shook her head. “You get Tom,” she told him, defeat in her tone. “Someone needs to teach them.”

Samuel agreed.

With another sigh, Druella stepped back and allowed Samuel into the room. They closed the door behind him.

They walked over to the third years, who were as Druella left them. Myrtle was seated on Tom’s bed and Tom was standing off to the side.

“What you were doing,” Druella began, gesturing between them, “needs to stop. It’s inappropriate, and it will get you in trouble.”

Tom glared, crossing his arms, while Myrtle’s eyes widened.

“If someone else caught you, it would destroy you’re chances of being Slytherin King,” Samuel added, looking at Tom, “ _ and _ it would ruin Myrtle’s reputation. She could be expelled.”

Myrtle paled while Tom’s blue eyes widened.

“What do we need to know?” he demanded, his voice cold. “Myrtle isn’t going anywhere.”

Samuel nodded. “We’ll start tonight,” he promised.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	20. time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_time (noun): a limited period or interval, as between two successive events_

* * *

 

 

The morning following her conversation with Druella, Myrtle’s was surprised to find Tom waiting for her in the common room. He offered her a smile before pulling her into a kiss in front of everyone in the common room. Her blue eyes widened in shock and surprise.

“Good morning, my love,” he said, pulling back. His smile turned into a small smirk.

“G-good morning, Tom,” Myrtle replied, blushing.

Tom pressed his lips against her cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He guided her over to the armchairs in front of the fireplace where Damon and Ulric were seated.

Damon and Ulric offered Myrtle a pair of smiles. Ulric came with a sassy wink and Damon pressed his lips together in a kiss. Their actions made her blush deepen.

Myrtle allowed herself to seated on a couch. Tom dropped into the seat next to her and he arm was wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close.

“Do you have a contract?” Damon asked.

“Not yet,” Tom answered. “I’m working on one.”

That news made Myrtle perk up. She fought the urge to turn and look at Tom. A contract was important in pure-blood circles. It was a document that contained the details about the individuals intentions and goals for their relationship. In the case of Tom and Myrtle, they were exclusive with the intention of marriage, once they were old enough.

“Let me know if you need any help,” Damon said. “I can offer you some names.”

Tom nodded, “I’ve enlisted the services of Louis Goldstein.

Damon raised an eyebrow. “He’s one of the best,” he said, wonder in his tone, “and  _ very _ exclusive.”

“Samuel introduced me,” he admitted.

That caught Damon’s interest.

“What are your intentions?” Ulric asked, his tone growing serious. His eyes were hardened.

“Simple,” Tom answered. “I plan to marry her once we’re old enough.”

Ulric nodded, serious expression in place. “If you break the contract,” he said, his tone harsh, “House Nott will intervene on behalf of Myrtle Warren.”

Her heart stopped at Ulric’s words. She met his gaze in shock. As far as she knew, they weren’t that close. She was touched to hear he thought so highly of her.

Smiling, Tom nodded. “I won’t want it any other way,” he agreed. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“When did this happen?” demanded Europa as she approached the group. Her head turned between each of them.

“It’s unofficial until Myrtle accepts my contract,” Tom responded with pride in his tone, “but we started dating this summer.”

“And this the first we’re hearing about it?” Vijaya demanded, looking at Myrtle. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Uncertain what to say, Myrtle offered her friends a shrug before dropping her gaze to her lap. Her thing with Tom had been going on since last December before they became close friends. It was nice to have this secret to herself.

Europa frowned while Vijaya wore a thoughtful expression.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Maya announced as she joined the group. Samuel and Druella were with her.

“In a few days,” Tom admitted. “Nothing’s official until Myrtle signs the contract.”

Druella beamed while Samuel nodded.

After a few more words, the group stood up and they started walking to the Great Hall together. Tom kept an arm around Myrtle’s waist the entire time. When they arrived to the Great Hall, they took seats at the end of the Slytherin table.

Further down the table, Myrtle noticed Avery and Malfoy sitting with their friends. Avery’s eyes were narrowed and fixated on Tom’s arm around her waist.

“–know what I mean?” Lucifer said as he joined the group, drawing Myrtle’s attention back.

Breakfast passed in conversations filled with laughter and smiles. It was a nice experience. This was something Myrtle found herself getting use to.

The nice atmosphere was ruined by the arrival of Avery and her friends.

“Tommy, what are you doing with  _ the mudblood _ ?” she demanded with a fake smile and a few bats of her eyelashes.

“Nothing that’s any of your business,” Isabelle said, her tone rude.

“I don’t think Cecilia asked you,  _ foreign _ ,” snapped Athena Carrow. “She asked Tommy.”

“As I’ve previously told you, Cecilia, it’s Tom,” the dark haired boy reminded her. “And what I’m doing is none of your business, as Isabelle stated.”

Cecilia’s eyes narrowed. “The contract says otherwise,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re not allowed to socialize with anyone I don’t approve of, and I don’t approve of the mudblood – or any of your current friends.”

“What contract?” Myrtle asked, staring at Avery. She felt Tom’s arm tighten.

“The contract daddy sent Tommy two days ago,” Avery answered.

“The same contract I declined over the summer,” Tom said. “I declined  _ again _ , and I forwarded a copy to my lawyer.”

“Why would you do that?” Avery demanded, a whine in her tone. “Daddy wants you to marry into the family.  _ We’ll  _ help you achieve greatness – the greatness you were born to achieve.”

“I don’t need you or your family,” Tom stated. “I’ve made it this far with Myrtle, and we’ll make it even farther.”

Myrtle felt warmth fill her chest at Tom’s words. Reaching out, she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it, drawing his attention. She smiled trying to convey  _ I love you _ without saying the words. She didn’t want her feelings for Tom to be a secret, but Myrtle didn’t feel like letting Avery and the others know. It was none of their business, and she had a feeling they would find a way to use the knowledge of her feelings against her.

“I think it’s time for you to move along, Miss Avery,” Jessie Clearwater ordered, coming up behind the group of third years. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at them over her glasses. The candlelight was reflected on the surface of her  _ Prefect _ badge.

Avery glared at her. “Wait until I talk to Professor Slughorn about this,” she declared.

“Go ahead,” Clearwater told her. “I have class with Professor Dumbledore in twenty minutes.”

Avery said nothing before she turned and walked away with her friends closely following behind her.

Clearwater rolled brown eyes, muttering something under her breath. Jessie Clearwater was a lovely young woman with dark skin that matched her brown eyes, neatly styled dark hair, and tailored robes.

“Thank you, Jessie,” Europa said with a smile.

Clearwater offered Europa small smile before she left the Great Hall.

In the following minutes, their group broke up as they started heading off to class. Tom and Myrtle were among the first to leave, walking towards the Charms classroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the contract?” Myrtle asked as they ascended the stairs away from the entry hall and their Housemates.

“I didn’t think it mattered,” Tom told her, after a minute or two of silence. “I have no interest in Avery – or anyone else. I  _ only _ want you, my love.”

Myrtle offered him a gentle smile. “I’m starting to understand that,” she said, linking her fingers with his, “and I’ll need you to remember me of that.”

“I will,” he promised, leaning in close, “everyday.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	21. unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_unique (adjective): existing as the only one_

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Myrtle was surprised to receive an owl over breakfast. The sight of the great horned owl sweeping down and landing in front of her made Myrtle jump. She sat there wide eyed, staring at the owl as her heart pounded away in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.

As she tried to calm her heart, Myrtle took a moment to study the owl. It was a magnificent specimen with brilliant brown plumage. Tied around the owl’s right leg was a folded envelope. She could make out  _ Warren _ written in sapphire ink.

Curious, Myrtle moved to untie the envelope then unfolding it. There was an overwhelming urge to open the envelope, which she chose to ignore for the time being. Instead, Myrtle presented the great horned owl with a piece of bacon. As the owl moved to gambol it up, Myrtle reached out to stroke the owl’s feathers. When the owl finished the piece of bacon, she handed over a second, wanting to speed time pet the owl. After a minute, the great horned owl hoot before spreading its wings to take flight.

With the owl’s departure, Myrtle turned her attention to the envelope. It was large, probably twelve inches long by ten inches across. Whatever was inside the envelope weighed a decent amount, heavier than a piece of parchment. Taking a moment, she looked over the envelope, tracing her finger along the looping cursive that spelled out her name and location before flipping the envelope over. It was sealed with sapphire wax with  _ GMS&A _ imprinted in a seal.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the initials. While she didn’t know for sure, there was only one place with these initials that would be writing to her – the Law Services of Goldstein, Matthews, Silverlay, and Associates. To her understanding, Tom had employed Louis Goldstein to write their contract.

Myrtle’s heart skipped a beat as she studied the envelope in her hands. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. Eagerly, Myrtle broke the wax seal before pulling the contents out of the envelope. The envelope contained a stack of parchment. On the very top was a letter addressed to her. As much as she wanted to start going over the contract in order to sign it and send it off, she turned her attention to the letter.

It was a letter of introductory, of sorts. Lord Goldstein had introduced himself, sharing details about his past as a lawyer and the kind of services he offered before moving onto his work with contracts.

Her eyes widened when she came to a section about their unique situation, citing both of them being deceased from powerful Houses. Apparently, as the sole remaining Heirs, they were afforded special rights, such as becoming adults. At the age of fifteen, they were considered adults, allowing them to use magic outside of school and they were allowed to married. Due to this, Lord Goldstein wrote out a few different contracts.

Scooping up the letter and the stack of parchment, Myrtle shoved everything back into the envelope. She needed to review all of these contracts  _ soon _ , and she had a feeling that she would want someone to go over these with her, probably one of her British pure-blood friends. Myrtle placed everything in her bag before getting up from the table. 

For the time being, Myrtle wanted to get to class and go about her day as she usual would.

“Are you headed to class already?” Adeline Rosier asked, following in step next to her as she followed her out of the Great Hall.

Feeling overwhelmed by the contents of her bag, Myrtle decided to nod.

Adeline frowned. She knew Myrtle well enough to know when something was bugging the younger girl. Reaching out, Adeline placed a hand on Myrtle’s arm.

Startled by the touch, Myrtle stopped walking and she turned to face her roommate with wide blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Adeline asked, concern in her tone. “You seem distracted.”

Deciding not to lie, Myrtle shrugged. “I have a lot on my mind,” she told her roommates.

Adeline stared into her blue eyes for a few seconds before nodding. “I’m here if you need to talk,” she reminded the other girl with a small smile as she dropped her hand.

Myrtle managed to return a small smile of her own before they resumed their walk towards the classroom.

Throughout most of the day, Myrtle was distant and distracted with her thoughts occupied by the contents of her bag. Her friends were quick to notice, and her reassurances did little to sooth their worry.

After dinner, Myrtle found the opportunity to get help from some of her older pure-blood friends. Druella Rosier and Lucifer Starley were seated on a love-seat in the back corner of the common room. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Myrtle’s fingers tightened around the strap of her bag as she crossed over to them.

Coming to a stop in front of the love-seat, Myrtle offered the pair a small smile. “Do you think you can help me with something?” she asked, shifting on her feet in nerves.

Lucifer nodded, scooting over to make some space.

With a shrug, Myrtle sat down on the love-seat between them, placing her bag on her lap. It was a tight fit between the three of them.

“What do you need help with me?” Druella asked, shifting her knees to touch Myrtle’s.

“I got this in the mail this morning,” the younger girl muttered, pulling the package out of her bag. From within the package, she withdrew the letter. “I don’t really know what to make of this.” She opened the letter, handing it to Lucifer.

Between Lucifer and Druella, Lucifer was the faster reader and a logical thinker while Druella knew more about pure-blood society. Hopefully with the two of them, Myrtle could find some kind of answers.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he wordlessly passed the letter to Druella.

The three of them remained silent as Druella read over the letter. She was frowning when she returned the letter to Myrtle.

“You’re a muggle-born, aren’t you?” Druella asked.

Myrtle nodded before saying, “I think so.”

She received dual looks of confusion from her friends.

Taking a deep breath, Myrtle explained, “I took the Inheritance Test over the summer, and I found my results a little confusing.”

Druella’s eyes widened while Lucifer’s narrowed.

“Do you have a copy of your results?” Lucifer asked, his tone cautious.

Myrtle nodded. She had copies of both hers and Tom’s results.

“Can we see them?” he asked. “Results are private, and we’ll understand if you don’t want to share.”

“I’ll go grab mine,” Myrtle told them as she moved to stand up.

Lucifer grabbed her hand before she could run off. “Do you understand how important and private these results are?” he asked, his tone very serious.

Shaking her head, Myrtle glanced between her two friends.

“Treat your results with the upmost secrecy,” Druella told her. “Consider it simpler to your  _ situation _ with Tom.”

In those terms, Myrtle was beginning to understand how important her results were. “I trust both of you,” she said, speaking slowly, “and I do have questions about my result. Is there someplace we can speak in private? I don’t want too many people to know.”

Lucifer smirked. “I know just the spot,” he boasted.

Druella looked at him with a raised eyebrow before telling Myrtle, “We’ll wait here for you.”

Nodding, Myrtle shouldered her bag before running up to her dorm room. She spent a few minutes rummaging around in her trunk before pulling out her Inheritance Test results. Those were placed in her bag before leaving her dorm room.

Upon her return to the common room, Myrtle joined Lucifer and Druella as they left with Lucifer leading them through a series of turns further into the dungeons. After walking a good ten minutes, Lucifer came to a stop in front of a wooden door. With a smile, he opened it, revealing a room with a large oak desk in front of a chalkboard and a few rows of smaller desks.

“As far as I can tell this was an Ancient Runes classroom,” Lucifer announced, stepping in the room, “and it hasn’t been used in a few decades.”

Druella pulled out her wand.

Myrtle watched in keen interest as the fifth year weaved and waved her wand around, muttering under her breath with a look of deep concentration on her face.

“There,” Druella announced with a nod, “we have some further privacy.”

Warmth filled Myrtle’s chest as she watched her two friends turn to look at her. For some reason, she felt like crying. Shaking her head, Myrtle sat her bag down. She withdrew the package and letter from Goldstein, and a copy of her Inheritance results.

“What’s a squib?” she asked, presenting the parchment to her friends. “I’ve tried looking it up, but I haven’t had any luck.”

“Think of a squib as the opposite of a muggle-born,” Druella explained. “You’re a magical child born to non-magical parents – while a squib is a non-magical child born to magical parents. Does that make sense?”

Myrtle nodded.

Giving Myrtle a smile, Druella turned her attention to the piece of parchment gripped in Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer’s eyes were wide as he looked between the parchment and Myrtle. “I-I need to seat down,” he declared, gracelessly falling onto the top of the large oak desk.

Druella shot him a look of annoyance as his movements disturbed her reading. She grabbed his hand, to steady it, as she finished reading over the parchment.

“Oh Merlin!” she muttered with wide eyes.

Lucifer pulled his hand away from Druella’s grip to return the piece of parchment to Myrtle before he awkwardly patted the fifth year on the back.

“Is Tom descended from a pure-blood House as well?” he asked.

Myrtle nodded. She was unwilling to say which. That was Tom’s news to share as he wanted.

“So, I think we have a better understanding of that letter,” Lucifer continued to say, sounding a little awkward. “Can I read it again?”

He was wordlessly handed the letter.

Still looking dazed, Druella read over Lucifer’s shoulder. Her eyes flickered between the letter and Myrtle, who took a seat as she patiently waited for them.

After handing the letter back to Myrtle, for the second time that evening, the older students were handed the three different contracts Goldstein sent. Myrtle had briefly glanced over one before her head started to spin from the complex legal jargon. Hopefully, these two would have better luck with it.

If not, then Myrtle was at a loss with what to do. This was something she wanted to accomplish without Tom’s help and insight. It was something that Myrtle felt the need to do without her boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	22. visibly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

_visibly (adjective): perceptible to the eye_

* * *

 

 

With Lucifer’s and Druella’s assist, it took two days of looking over and discussing the contractions before Myrtle signed _Myrtle Laurel Warren_ on one. Lucifer and Druella stood on either side of her, watching. She watched with wide blue eyes as her black signature glowed gold before turning sapphire in color. The entire piece of parchment lit up in gold, shining brightly that Myrtle had to shield her eyes. The gold slowly faded.

When the brightness had visibly diminished, Myrtle smiled at the sight of the contract. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over it before turning to her friends.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Now, you borrow Artemis to send that to Goldstein,” Lucifer told her with a smile.

Myrtle nodded with a smile as her eyes fell back onto the contract. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at it.

She couldn’t  _ believe _ it. According to this contract, she and Tom would be married in two years when they each were able to fill take their titles. Myrtle knew that fifteen was a young age to marry, but she couldn’t wait. She knew Tom was  _ the one _ for her.

“I’ll give you my cousin’s contact information,” Druella told her, drawing Myrtle’s attention.

Myrtle tilted her head, silently requesting more details.

With smile, Druella explained, “My cousin, Lyra, is a primer event planner. Once you take your title of Lady Ravenclaw, you’ll be extended to have a large wedding, and Lyra can easily plan  _ everything _ for you.”

That made sense. Myrtle nodded. Before discussing the details with Tom, Myrtle knew they were going to have a summer wedding. “How much will this all cost?” she asked. From what she knew, weddings could be expensive.

Druella placed a hand on Myrtle’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about that,” she told the younger girl. “You should focus on getting that to Goldstein.”

Glancing down at the parchment in hands, Myrtle nodded. “Thank you both for your help,” she said, looking back up at her friends. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“We’re happy to help, my lady,” Lucifer told her.

Offering them another smile, Myrtle turned and walked out of their classroom as she placed the contract in her bag. She walked along the corridor with a skip in her step as she fought the urge to race up to the owlry. While she was eager to send the contract off, Myrtle was determined to savor this moment. She could see the future in front of her, laid out before her feet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	23. warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_warm (adjective): sensation of heat_

* * *

 

 

Myrtle couldn’t remember a time when she was happier, after sending the signed contract off to Goldstein. There was a warm, bubbly feeling in her chest whenever she thought about her future. In a matter of two years – just twenty-four months – and she would be marrying Tom, the love of her life and her best friend and her king.

While it was a secret, Myrtle hadn’t told anyone. She wanted Tom to be the first – outside of Druella and Lucifer – to know they were betrothed and they would be getting married in a few years. Tom deserved to be the first to know.

A week after she sent the contract, Myrtle was seated next to Tom when he received an owl over breakfast. She barely paid any attention to the owl, only noticing when it took off. She knew something was going on when she felt Tom stiffen next to her.

Turning to look at him, Myrtle found Tom was frozen, staring at the letter in his hand. She frowned, eyeing the letter. A smile formed on her lips as she took in the sight of the familiar sapphire ink.

“Good news?” she asked with a teasing grin.

Tom’s blue eyes met hers over the top of the parchment as he slowly smiled himself. “The best,” he replied. “We’re  _ officially _ betrothed.”

Myrtle’s grin turned into a smile. “Did you read  _ all _ of it?” she asked.

His eyes returned to the parchment.

Leaning forward, Myrtle pushed the letter down, forcing him to stop reading. “We can get married in two years,” she told him. “I’m thinking a summer ceremony.”

With a wink, Myrtle resumed her previous seat, allowing Tom to finish the letter.

Barely a minute later, Tom grabbing her chin and turning her head to face him. She had a second before she felt his lips crushing against hers. It was a short kiss that left Myrtle wanting more.

“Late,” he promised in a whisper, his eyes dark with desire.

Myrtle smiled in response.

“Anything you care to share with the rest of us?” Europa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Myrtle and Tom shared a smile.

“You tell them, my queen,” Tom said, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Turning to look at their friends, Myrtle’s smile widened. “We’re official betrothed,” she announced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)


	24. xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on Universe: Tom Riddle and Myrtle Warren met on the Hogwarts Express. Neither of them were happy with their living situations – Tom in Wool's Orphanage and Myrtle with her abusive family. Having never had a friend before, Myrtle launched onto Tom and she was willing to do anything to keep him.

 

_xoxo (slang): hugs and kisses_

* * *

 

 

Following their announcement, Myrtle noticed she barely had any time with her betrothed. There was _always_ someone with them. Most of the time it was Europa, Vijaya, Damon, and Ulric. They would hang out as a group, working on their homework and complaining about their classes. If it wasn’t them, then it was their older friends – Druella, Lucifer, Samuel, Maya, and Jessie.

It was settle.

Myrtle didn’t notice it right away because nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She spent a lot of time with her friends. She  _ loved _ spending time with them. It was one of her favorite things.

It took Myrtle a week to figure it out.

Then she spent a few days watching and observing, trying to figure out if she was imagining things or not.

“What’s going on?” she demanded two weeks after announcing her betrothal. She was with Druella and Vijaya in the library one evening.

“What do you mean?” Vijaya asked, trying to play innocent.

Myrtle’s blue eyes narrowed as she stared at her friends. “Don’t play with me,” she told them. “I know there’s something going on with you guys. I haven’t had the chance to be alone with Tom in  _ days _ .”

Vijaya squirmed in her seat, looking down at her textbook while Druella whirled a quill in her fingertips.

Druella sat her quill down as she took a deep breath. “We need to make sure your reputation remains pure,” she explained. “There are a few rumors circulating.”

Myrtle nodded, looking resign.

“We know the rumors are false,” Vijaya muttered. “We just need to make sure everyone else does.”

“What are the rumors saying?” Myrtle asked, pushing some hair over her shoulder.

Druella tapped her fingers on the tabletop a few times before she answered, “Basically that you seduced Tom away from someone else, and he’s only with you because of a pregnancy scare.”

“Avery?” Myrtle guessed. Cecilia Avery seemed to have some kind of obsession with her and Tom.

“That’s my guess,” Druella agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’ve got my family looking into it.”

Myrtle smiled. It was nice to know Druella and the Roisers were on her and Tom’s side.

“Know that Rosier Family stands with  _ you _ ,” Druella whispered, placing her hand on top of Myrtle’s.

“We won’t forget that,” she promised with small smile.

Druella removed her hand with a smile.

Glancing between her two friends, Myrtle asked, “Can I get a few minutes alone with Tom?”

Vijaya looked up in interest.

Druella’s eyes were narrowed as she stared at Myrtle – a girl she thought of as a younger sister. “I can arrange for five minutes,” she stated, crossing her arms, “and I need Tom’s help in exchange.”

“Done,” Myrtle agreed. She knew Tom would agree. They wanted some time to themselves. While they wanted more than five minutes, Myrtle knew they would be happy with what they could get. In fact, Myrtle and Tom had started slipping each other notes.

Reaching into her inner robe pocket, Myrtle pulled the latest one out.

_ Maybe we should return to Diagon Alley for the winter holidays. We would be able to get sometime to ourselves. I miss spending time with you.  _

_–xoxo_

She liked the thought of escaping Hogwarts and returning to the small apartment in Diagon Alley, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t work out. Maya and the others won’t allow it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January  
> Pairing: Tom/Myrtle  
> Theme: Words with a definition  
> Universe: Same universe as "I'll Be Waiting" from Endless Wonders (Chapter 91)

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from _Sonnet XXV_ by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
